nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anah Kahlo
Anah Kahlo is a healer and a member of Unit 919. She is first mentioned in Nevermoor at the Wunderous Welcome event and again during the Show Trial. She is a secondary character in Wundersmith. Biography Early Life Nothing is known —at this point— of Anah's life before joining the Wundrous Society. As she lives (and grew up) at a convent with the Sisters of Serenity, it is possible that Anah has no living parents or relatives. It can be inferred that she had some sort of fascination with biology and anatomy to lead her down the road to being a healer. At the Wundrous Welcome event prior to the Trials, Anah was bullied about living with nuns by Noelle Devereaux. Morrigan Crow stepped in at this point, which allowed Anah to get away quietly. During the Show Trial, Anah performed an operation on her patron, Sumati Mishra, removing her appendix and stitching her back up. She did all of this completely blindfolded. Her performance earned her first place in the Top Nine before Cadence's and Morrigan's turns and ultimately made it into the Wundrous Society as part of Unit 919. Wundrous Society Years Year One Anah joined the rest of his unit for the inauguration ceremony at Proudfoot House. Following the ceremony she learned (along with her fellow unit members and their patrons) that Morrigan Crow was a Wundersmith, causing friction within Unit 919 for almost three quarters of the school year. Anah avoided Morrigan for the most part, sitting as far away as possible and never speaking to her. Anah took a number of classes with other unit members including 'Decoding Nevermoor' and 'Recognizing Mesmerism,' as well as class oh her own called 'How to Stop a Human Heart (Temporarily).' Near the beginning of summer Unit 919 became the victims of blackmailers. She voted to ignore the notes and allow the blackmailers to tell their unit's secret, losing by one vote. Not long after, Anah and the rest of her unit witnessed Morrigan shoot a fireball from her mouth following an encounter with bully Heloise Redchurch. She, and most of her unit, were likely relieved when Morrigan was suspended from attending classes at Wunsoc. However, during that week following the summer holidays, Anah was blackmailed into stealing some bedpans and rubber gloves from the teaching hospital. This upset her greatly as she wondered what the nuns would say if they knew. Because of other blackmail events, Scholar Mistress Dearborn called for an exam period. The 'Decoding Nevermoor' exam was an automatic fail for the entire unit as one team did not arrive back in time altogether. The majority of the Unit at this time started to completely ignore Morrigan. Following Hallowmas, Anah attended the Wunsoc assembly with Unit 919 where Morrigan would reveal she was a Wundersmith to the present Wunsoc members, though this and the blackmailing would be revealed to be part of the Unit's Loyalty Trial in which Unit 919 would pass. This would prove to be a turning point as the Unit was now on friendlier terms then they had been before. Year Two Physical Appearance Anah is described as a plump and pretty girl with a sweet face and rosy cheeks. She tends to blush often when embarrassed. Her hair is golden blond and set in ringlets, which fall in length to at least her shoulders as she is able to tie her hair back with a ribbon. Personality and Traits Abilities and Skills Knack Possessions Relationships Unit 919 Etymology Anah most likely comes from the ancient Hebrew עֲנָה meaning "answer."https://www.behindthename.com/name/anah The German surname [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kahlo_(surname) Kahlo] has unknown meaning. However, Mexican painter Frida Kahlo is a famous namesake. Trivia and Behind-the-Scenes Appearances * Nevermoor: The Trials of Morrigan Crow ''(First appearance) * ''Wundersmith: The Calling of Morrigan Crow * Hollowpox: The Hunt for Morrigan Crow Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Candidates Category:Unit 919 Category:Expansion Needed fr: